Trust
by EatSleepBlog
Summary: "I know exactly how to destroy Fairy Tail." The man then turned his attention to the blue haired women sitting on the other side of the train. She was his secrete weapon and she had no idea.
1. The Train Ride

It was beautiful day outside, the sun was out, the trees had beautiful pink blossoms growing on them and the town markets were booming with people. Oh how Juvia loved the springtime. She was on her way to the guild to look for a job and to see her friends, even though deep down she was mostly there to see her crush Gray. In the beginning of their friendship he swore to her the he didn't have romantic feelings for and even rejected her but at the end of the day he still went along with her crazy love antics. But recently she could tell that she was growing on him. She could see the Fairy Tail sign down the street which meant she was close. She began to hum and swing her arms while she walked without noticing, her mind was in outer space. She was thinking about a whole bunch of things like weddings, shopping, Gray, food, money, Gray, babies, Gray and a whole lot more Gray. She blushed pulling herself out of her thoughts. She was in front of the Fairy Tail building, she closed her eyes and took a breath then smiled. Pushing the door opened she said greeted everybody with a good morning everybody looked at her and smiled waving back or saying good morning. She looked around for her friends, Lucy and Natsu wasn't there. _**"They must be on a mission."**_ She thought. Erza was at the bar talking to Master while Mira was serving Cana a drink. Juvia scanned the room again, where was Gray? She began to imagine Gary on a mission with Natsu and Lucy but stopped herself because she was not going to stress herself out. She walked over to the Job board and searched for a job, she was trying to find a job that was a bit on the easy side and paid a good amount. She wasn't in the mood to do a complex mission she just wanted to get some money in her pocket so she could go shopping. The door opened and she turned to see Gajeel standing in the doorway scanning the room. His eyes locked onto Juvia's she turned back to the board and he made his way over to her.

"Hey." He greeted leaning his back against the board and crossing his arms. He didn't look at her when he did.

"Hey." She greeted back not taking her eyes off the board. He looked at her and snarled.

"You know I picked a job for the both of us to go on and you didn't even show up?" She looked at him eyes wide her with a hint of red spreading across her face.

"Juvia is so sorry she was not aware of this!" She really didn't know but she felt bad anyway. He turned his head forward and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, it wasn't a big deal I just wanted to let you know." She turned back to the board and pouted she still felt bad. Her face lit up then turned towards Gajeel.

"I know, Juvia will find a job for the two of us to make up for it!" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders again still not looking at her.

"Sure I don't care." He did a little. Juvia was his closet friend in the guild he liked spending time her but he wouldn't let her know that. She scanned the papers then snatched one off the board.

"How about this one?" She asked holding the paper in his face. He squinted his eyes to read it better. The job said there was a sand monster terrorizing a beach he never heard of down south.

 _ **"A sand monster? This should be easy plus it's fair pay."**_ He thought to himself. He inwardly smirked before nodding his head in approval. He took the paper from her and turned to the direction of the door. "Come on let's get out of here." He turned to her and said. She nodded and followed behind him.

"Mira were leaving for a job it should only take four days at the most!" Juvia called before leaving.

"Okay be safe!" She responded and with that Juvia and Gajeel were off.

* * *

Gray opened his eyes and sat up examining his surroundings. It had to be around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He was home in bed just waking up after sleeping in which was unusual for him. He was normally up around 7 in the morning so why did he wake up late today? Then he remembered he just got back from a week long mission that completely worn him out. He got out of bed to get ready for what was left of the day. When he finished he made his way over to his door but before he left out he turned around and observed his apartment. It was quiet, bland and basically empty. His house consisted of the basic necessities that a house would need. Like a dinner table, couch, bed, etc. But he never had anything that was used for decoration. In the beginning he didn't really mind it because the place was just for sleeping and eating but now he hates it. He also hates the silence it reminds him that he's alone. He never had a problem with being alone before but now it's bothersome. He sighed then turned around to leave.

On way to the guild Gray was in his thoughts. He thought about his future and who was going to be apart of it. He wondered if he was going to have a special someone to spend his time wi-. Wait a second, why was the almighty Gray Fullbuster thinking about love? A shade of red spread across his face from embarrassment even though he was alone. But it was a good question, who was going to be his special someone? His thoughts went to Lucy. Lucy was a beautiful girl with a chest that Grey love to get his hands on. She was a sweet and determined girl who was up for anything. But Gray couldn't see himself with her, maybe a one nightstand but no relationship. Plus he thought she had a thing for Natsu. Next was Mira. Mira was also a sweet girl with a smile that could brighten a dark room. But Gray saw her as a older sister. Next was Erza. Erza again like Mira was more of a sister to him than a love interest.

"Gray-sama!" He looked around until his eyes landed on Juvia and Gajeel walking on the other side of the street. She was waving at him eyes closed with a big smile. Gajeel was next to her with his arms crossed. He didn't have time for this they had a mission to do. Gray waved back the blush on his face deepened in color, he looked away so they couldn't see.

"Come on Juvia." Gajeel grabbed her wrist and began pulling her. Gray watched them make their way down the street then out of sight. He let out a sigh, Juvia was also on his mental list of lovers. Even though she seems to be obsessive and possessive which made him uncomfortable at times. But she was still caring and was always by his side which he liked, and when they were alone together she was much calmer. Could Juvia be the one? Gray did feel something for her, something more than a friend but he wasn't sure if it was love. He let out a frustrated sigh, why was he even thinking about this? He took a deep breath then looked up at the sky, it was cloudless with a blue that reminded him of the ocean. _**"Ocean...water."**_ He thought to himself. Visions of waves crashing together, tears and rain popped up. Then images of the water mage appeared, pictures of her smiling and blushing made his face get redder.

"Juvia." The named slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

* * *

Juvia watched Gajeel as he struggled to keep himself from vomiting. They were on the train on the way to the beach in the south, normally Juvia found Gajeel's motion sickness to be funny but today she was a little nervous, something about this job didn't sit right with her.

"Do you think it's weird that we never heard of this beach until now?" She asked but Gajeel was to busy focusing on his motion sickness to answer. "I mean we've been all over this continent and we've never heard of this beach, something isn't right." She wasn't even talking to him anymore she was just thing out loud. Just then a wave of paranoia washed over her she looked scanned the car she was in for any suspicious people or behaviors but she didn't see anything. She shrugged and relaxed a little bit in her seat.

"I guess we don't have anything to worry about for now." She didn't notice the man across the row starring at her. He was a pale man with a fairly muscular build like Gajeel's and a tattoo of two purple diamonds connected to each other on his left cheek. He was baled with to ponytails which were brown with blue streaks one on the top of his head and one on the back his head. He had blue eyes and his lips were really chapped. He wore a green shirt that was two sizes to big with ripped jeans and a pair of brown boots. the pant legs were tucked in. He licked his lips then up and made his way over to her.

"Excuse me Miss," Juvia was startled by the sudden voice she looked up to see a man who was almost hovering over her. "I happen to overhear your conversation, is this your first time visiting Verona Beach?" She was reluctant to answer at first but she came around.

"Y-yes it is."

"Oh wow, you're gonna love it it's a beautiful beach with wonderful historical sites." Juvia nodded to let him know she was interested in what he was saying. "Oh I almost forgot! Pardon my manners I'm Derwin." He put his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Derwin," She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Juvia and this my partner Gajeel." She gestured to the man sitting across from her. He gave a quick wave to Derwin before covering his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh it's his motion sickness, he doesn't do well on moving objects." Juvia explained. Derwin could only give slow nod.

"Oh okay. Well I was born and raised in Verona Beach, my dad owns a motel there. If you want I could hook you up with a room and be a guide for you for the rest of your stay." Juvia's face brightened up.

"That sounds perfect! How about it Gajeel?" Derwin looked at him. Gajeel wanted to protest but if he opened up his mouth he would vomit. Juvia looked back at Derwin. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great, Let me just contact my dad and tell him your coming so he can prepare your room and since you're acquaintances of mine you'll only have to pay half the price!"

"Thank you!" She yelled when he walked off into another car.

As soon as he was in the next car he pulled out his lacrima phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The person on the other end spoke.

"Hey boss it's me, Derwin."

"Derwin! What's going on?" Derwin looked around to see if anybody was listening before responding, there was hardly anybody on that car and the few people on there were either asleep or having a conversation of their own.

"I found me a couple of fairies." He whispered. His boss was quiet for a moment.

"Who?"

"Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox and Water Mage Juvia Lockser."

"What!" His scream was so loud that Derwin almost dropped the lacrima phone. "This is amazing!"

"I know right, they must be on their way to respond that fake job you put out."

"I'm such a genius." His boss said to himself. He finally done it, he finally was going to kill some fairies. He always hated Fairy Tail, he hated how everywhere they went they caused destruction. Fairy Tail was the reason why his old home was destroyed he then had to move to move to Verona and open up a motel that barely met ends meet. Well not like he was barely making money, he was middle class and made a good mount. But in his old town he was rich, he was able to buy anything he desired because his father left him a big inheritance. But he didn't know how to managed it so he blew through a lot of it so when his house was destroyed he didn't have enough to repair it. So he took the rest, moved to Verona and used it to open up a motel and he swore that he would get his revenge on Fairy Tail.

"So what's the plan?" Derwin asked. His boss had to think about it he never thought he would get this far and he definitely never thought he would catch a couple of strong mages like them.

"I actually how no idea." He admitted. There was silence between them as they thought of a plan.

"I've got it!" Derwin began. "Why don't we destroy Fairy Tail from the inside?" He suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but how do we do that?" Derwin turned around to the car door and looked through the small window. His eyes were glued on the Water Mage and examining her features. He licked his lips before answering.

"Just leave that to me."

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic so I hope I did good. Tell me how it is and if I need to add anything for future reference! Thank you!**


	2. Welcome to Verona

"Isn't this great? Our first time going to Verona and we've already found an acquaintance who can help us with our mission!" Juvia squealed. The only thing Gajeel could do without vomiting was roll his eyes. He didn't really trust the guy or want his help but without it they would've been struggling. There was something about the man that made him suspicious to Gajeel but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the way he looked or the way it looked like he had a thing for Juvia. **_"If that's the truth, then why is that a bad thing?"_** He asked himself. _**"You idiot it's because she's your friend! Your best friend at that, how the hell could you forget that!"**_ Was his harsh response. He heard her gasp and straighten up intertwining her hands on her lap.

"Here he comes!" She whispered. He didn't really care to turn around and look , the man would be standing in front of him soon anyway. As he thought there was Derwin standing in front of him. Derwin didn't even care to even look at Gajeel his focus stayed on Juvia.

"Okay so everything is set, and just a reminder you guys get fifty percent off on the cost of the rooms since you're acquaintances of mine!" Juvia nodded at his words.

"Thank You again!" She grabbed his hand. "You're a life saver!" He nodded his head with gratitude. Juvia scooted over and patted the empty space. "Why don't you sit with us for the rest of the ride?" Gajeel internally screamed, he didn't want this prick sitting with them but he couldn't do anything when Derwin accepted the offer and sat a little close to the blue haired mage.

It annoyed Gajeel to no end how much this Derwin guy talked, and about the stupidest things too. Like how his favorite thing to do was collect shells at the beach or how he believes everyone is connected by the moon. When Gajeel heard that he was ready to vomit on that guys lap. He couldn't believe how Juvia was eating this shit up, she was blushing and everything! Then Derwin did it. He put his hand on Juvia's knee while they were talking. Juvia didn't even notice, not even a single glance. That infuriated the dragon slayer, he was just trying to get in her pants and that wasn't going to happen on Gajeel's watch. Nobody was going to take advantage of his best friend. So he did something he would never do. He opened his mouth and let all the contents of his body rush out his mouth. Juvia snapped out of their conversation so quick to attend to her motion sick friend. She was now by his side checking his temperature with her hand while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm fine Juvia, just go find some help for this mess." Gajeel groaned. She gave him a concerned look before getting up. Once she left the car the sweaty, heavy breathing Iron Dragon Slayer gave a smirk to Derwin, who gave him a look of annoyance in return. This made Gajeel chuckle but doing so caused bile to rise in his throat. His hands instantly went to cover his mouth. Derwin chuckled this time, Gajeel sent him a glare. He was not going to get the last laugh. Juvia came back with two stewardesses and a mop. The two quickly cleaned up the mess and Juvia gave them a tip for their troubles. Derwin had a hopefull look on his face as he expected Juvia to her sit next to him but instead she sat next to Gajeel. She pulled his head down so now his head laid on her lap. Disappointment and anger showed on his face and he new the dragon slayer was enjoying it. He began to talk again but Juvia cut him off.

"Gajeel probably has a headache right now, how about we just ride in silence?" Her hands played in his hair. Gajeel could see the annoyance on the other mans face. He was able to get a few chuckles in, he made sure he was going to get the last laugh.

The remainder of the ride felt awkward to Juvia. There was tension between the two men but Juvia didn't understand why. That's why when the pulled to the station she gave an internal sigh of relief, they could finally go to the motel and put an end to this weird day.

It was bright and sunny there in Verona unlike Magnolia that was probably going through a sunset. Gajeel, Juvia and Derwin finally got off the train and began to stretch, they were sitting for a while. Juvia and Gajeel picked up their luggage and waited for Derwin to start navigating them. Derwin noticed this and stopped stretching he faced west and began walking.

After walking a bit Derwin turned around to check on them and noticed Juvia struggling a little with her stuff.

"Juvia do you need help with the bags? You seem to be having a little trouble." He made his way over to grab her things. Before she had a chance to decline Gajeel joined in.

"If she needs someone to carry her stuff I'm going to be the one to carry them." He shifted his stuff to his right hand then grabbed her stuff. "Besides you're just some random stranger who probably was going to take it and run off."

"Gajeel! That is-"

"Quiet Raindrop!" He cut her off. Derwin sent him a threatening glare but Gajeel's attitude didn't falter, his face like stone. He then glanced at Juvia who was watching with worry and embarrassment this caused him to calm down a little. He took a deep breath.

"Fine. Fine it's okay it's fine." He turned on his heel and continued to navigate them to the motel. Derwin seriously wanted to beat the living shit out of him but that would ruin the plan. If him and Gajeel got into a brawl that would surely piss off the water mage and that anger would probably go towards him and not her partner, and he needed Juvia's 100% trust and for her to be on his side.

The rest of the walk was filled with awkward silence and Juvia just wanted to turn into water and just soak into the dirt. What was the problem! Gajeel looked like he was ready punch Derwin into the ground, but why? This was starting to irritate Juvia, all this man was trying to do was help them out but Gajeel is being an ass. Okay yes he's always an ass but he's normally a sweetheart ass. What was it about this guy that threw him off? Juvia observed Gajeel, he looked like he wanted to march ahead of Derwin but was struggling not to because he doesn't know where he's going. It was sort of amusing to her.

"Hey douchebag," Juvia inhaled sharply when he heard Gajeel address him. "how long until we get there?" Why? Why is he acting like this? Juvia held her breath while she waited for Derwin to answer.

"Five more minutes." He answered through gritted teeth. He balled up his fist and took a deep breath. He was so close to losing it but they were almost there and he knew soon the plan would begin.

Juvia could see a building that looked about 3 stories tall as they were coming down a hill. Surrounded by sand and on the far right the ocean with water that matched the sky on a bright sunny morning. Juvia loved the scene and she knew would love it more when they got closer.

"Is that the motel?" She pointed to the building even though she knew he couldn't see her point.

"Yes it is!" He didn't need to see her point he already knew what she was taking about. Juvia squealed but Gajeel only grunted. He knew Juvia was going to make them stay longer so she could enjoy the beach and he wasn't in the mood and definitely wasn't going to be in mood once the mission was over. He had a feeling he was going to spend the rest of the time with that Derwin guy and that was enough to spoil Gajeel's future mood.

* * *

Finally! After 90 minutes of walking in awkward silence they finally made it. Derwin told them to wait in front of the desk while he went to get his father. Gajeel put his elbow on the desk and held his head up by his hand while at the same letting out a sigh. Juvia felt some irritation by his action but still managed to pat his shoulder a couple times. Gajeel calmed down a little by the action but he was still pissed off.

"When his father comes please be polite and respectful." She said in a whisper not looking at him but at the desk. Her hand now going to his back to rub him. Gajeel closed his eyes relaxed into the touch taking a deep breath he gave her a nod.

"Hello! You two must be Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail!" His voice startled the two of them as they didn't notice him come to the counter. Straightening up Juvia answered.

"Y-Yes we are nice to meet you!." The man in front of them was a tall fellow at least the same height as Laxus. He had a receding hairline with no hair in the middle of his head. His hair was fluffy like Aries clouds and was brown like Lucy's eyes. He a looked a little on the heavy side with his beer belly hanging over his pants but his arms seemed to be tone and muscular. The way he didn't quite fill out those pants Juvia could only guess he has legs like a chicken. He wore black slacks with a white wifebeater. Juvia could see a couple stains on the center of the shirt like he was in the middle of drinking beer and accidently spilt some on his top. He also wore a black vest but it was undone so you could see his top. Pale skin like Derwin with scars covering his arms, some of them looked new. He had blue eyes and thin lips in fact Juvia didn't think he had lips at first, he also had a big pimple on the top of his nose. It made her internally shiver in disgust.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Brid Pett the owner of the Pett Motel," He held out his hand. Juvia and Gajeel both shook his hand. Juvia secretly cringed when she felt that his hand was calloused, it felt weird she wasn't use to people having skin so hard. All her friends had nice soft skin even Gajeel. But Gray had the softest hands, she blushed at the thought. "I'm also the father of that young man behind me." He pointed to Derwin. "But you already knew that." He gave a quick hearty laugh. His hands went to his stomach and his head threw back. Gajeel didn't understand what was so funny. "You two are here to stop the sand monster, correct?"

"Yes sir, first thing tomorrow morning we will go out and investigate, but for right now we would like to get settled. "This time Gajeel was the one to answer. Juvia let out a mental sigh of relief, Gajeel was being calm and polite as he spoke.

"Good to hear! Let me just grab your keys." he bent over and grabbed two keys one read 101 on the card connected to it and the other read 102. He slid the keys across the counter to them. Gajeel picked up the keys and read them then slammed the keys on the counter.

"What the hell do you mean 101 and 102!" Mr. Pett jumped.

"Those are your room numbers, you two have separate rooms." He tried his hardest to remain calm but this man was scary.

"Why the hell do we have separate rooms! So your perverted son can stop by my partner's room late at night and try to take advantage of her? I don't think so!"

"I- I thought you two would like that, if-if you had separate rooms the-then you pay separate also." He seemed to shrink into himself like he was child about to get an ass whooping from their parent. Juvia could tell Gajeel was scaring the poor man so she tried to join in but of course Gajeel cut him off.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a-" Gajeel slammed his hands on the counter causing the other three to flinch, he leaned over into the man's face.

"How much is it for one room?" He nearly growled. Mr. Pett began to sweat.

"It's seventy-five jewels a person but since you know my son it's fifty percent off. So that would be 37 jewels and 50 cents." There was a pause before Gajeel spoke again. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"We'll be sharing one room." Mr. Pett bent over and grabbed a key that also read 101 and replaced the 102 key.

"That'll be 75 jewels, sir" Gajeel reached into his pocket then pulled out an 100 jewel bill and slammed it on the counter. Mr. Pett took the bill and put it in the register. Gajeel picked up both his and Juvia's bags and stomped off not before mumbling "keep the change" under his breath.

The three stood there in silence while they watched Gajeel storm off, all had different expressions. Derwin had a look of annoyance on his face that dragon slayer was working his last nerve. It took everything in his power not jump over that counter and attack him. His father looked like his soul had left his body, he wasn't actually scared he was actually kind of amused how quick the Iron Dragon Slayer could get angry. But he also felt slight annoyance, this man couldn't be good for his plan he would only complicate things. All he needed was the girl so they had to get rid of him fast. Lastly Juvia's face was red as Erza's hair from embarrassment and anger. That was so uncalled for! Here these people are trying to help them Gajeel explodes on them over something stupid. If Derwin did try to sneak in in the middle of the night Juvia could take care of herself. She is a strong wizard who use to S-class, and was a 1/4 of the ferocious team the Element Four for crying out loud! Juvia just wanted to explode her own self but not on these innocent people though.

"Juvia is so sorry." She apologized but she didn't look at them instead her gaze was on the floor. Mr. Pett gave her a sympathetic look as she walked off but once she was gone his expression changed. The look on his face seem to darken as he gave out a growl of annoyance.

"Get rid of him." Mr. Pett commanded. Derwin gave a brisk nod then stormed off.

* * *

Gajeel sat on the right side of queen size bed that him and Juvia were going to share. He was staring out the window at something in the distance. They had a nice view of the water but there was something wrong. In the distance the sun was beginning to set but it looked like it was glitching.

"What the hell?" He said to himself. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward to get a better look. _**"What the hell is going on here?"**_ He thought. This whole job seemed suspicious to him.

"Gajeel!" Juvia roared. He jumped at the sudden yell then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he stood up and slowly turned around without opening his eyes he answered.

"Yes, Juvia?" His voice was calm. He knew exactly what this was about. Juvia swung the door closed causing the door to close with a loud bang. He heard little footsteps getting louder then stopped all together he slowly opened his eyes and saw Juvia right in front of his face. He made himself focus on something else that wasn't her because he honestly hated that face that she was making. Her face was completely expressionless because her eyes did it for her. And her eyes looked like they were gonna burst into flames. She was fucking pissed.

"Why, why would you do that?" She wasn't yelling anymore but it did come out frantic. She put her hands on his shoulders and he stiffened. "They've been nothing but nice to us-" Gajeel's head snapped back and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Nice? Nice!" He jerked out of her grip and backed up. "The only reason they're being nice to us is so that nasty prick can get in your pants!"

"That's not true! They're being nice because they're polite people with manners unlike someone I know!" She countered. "Besides even if he was trying to get in Juvia's pants which he isn't, why does that bother you? Juvia is a capable mage Juvia can take care of herself!" He didn't respond instead he returned his focus to the bed and crossed his arms. "Huh?" She walked towards him and placed her hands back on his shoulders. He blushed she was a little to close for his liking. "Answer me!" There was a pregnant pause before he answered.

"Because you're my friend. My best friend actually." His voice low. She didn't react to this confession she already knew this.

"And you're my best friend too so you should know that Juvia is a strong mage who can take care of myself."

"Yeah, physically. But not mentally and emotionally!" Was his counter. She was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean?" There was another pause before he slowly responded to her question.

"Look. You get attached easily to anyone that shows any type of affection towards you and don't get me wrong I get why you do it's because of your childhood. But then you end up getting your heart broken and it messes you up. Like with Gray, you're heads over heels for that boy-"

"That's because Gray-sama took away Juvia's rain!" She interrupted.

"I know, I know. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? We don't know how he feels and if he ends up rejecting you you're gonna go back to the same old rain women that brought rain and sadness to the people around her!" He knew that last part came out a bit rough by the way she reacted. She took a sharp breath and a step back while placing her right hand over her chest. He internally slapped himself.

"I didn't mean it as you were a bother but you looked absolutely miserable and if you and that guy fucked you'd probably get attached to him too, which would only leave you heartbroken because he doesn't see you as a long term relationship he only sees you as a quick fuck." He paused again. "I don't want you get hurt because you can't handle it." Juvia took in these words and looked defeated and Gajeel internally slapped himself again. "Come on raindrop," He pulled her into his chest "please take this as a friend who wants to see you happy" Juvia looked up at him, her lips in a tight line and eyebrows knitted together.

"No." Was her response. He stiffend, he looked down and their eyes connected he could see the fire in her eyes again. "Juvia will take it as her _best_ friend wants to see her happy!" She hugged him back and she felt him relax in the embrace.

"Just remember Juvia, I'm your best friend and I will do everything in my power to never hurt you." She broke away from the hug and gave him a smile, a smile that made him warm inside.

"Juvia will remember."

Since they got that out of the way they unpacked their stuff then went over a plan for tomorrow. What they didn't know was Derwin was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He inwardly smiled this plan was going to work perfectly. He backed away from the door and closed his eyes. His body began to glitch and rearrange itself until it stopped. He was a new person with long jet black hair down his back and tan skin. He had metal screws that replaced his eyebrows and going down his nose also down his forearm. His black emblem from the Fairy Tail guild on his left shoulder.

"Everything in your power, you say?"

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Sorry that it seems fast. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
